


Rebirth

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy I
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: The Dragon King can still be pleased by mortals, as it turns out.





	Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FireEye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireEye/gifts).



"Well done --"

Indeed it was. He'd had his moments of doubt, Bahamut did, of course; how many would-be heroes decorated Cardia's cliffs with their bones, or -- far more disappointing of the two fates, perhaps -- never returned at all to the Dragon King's halls?

But not this time. This time a quartet of warriors, fledglings though they be, stood before him battered but unbroken, radiating defiant pride.

And their crimson leader held the Tail triumphantly aloft.

Bahamut uncoiled from his perch, silvery scales gleaming in the firelight, raising one foreclaw to make good his oath. 

"Now, prove yourselves to the world."


End file.
